


Where True Loyalty Lies

by Nuka_After_Dark



Series: Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots [19]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Probably very canon divergent but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuka_After_Dark/pseuds/Nuka_After_Dark
Summary: Savoy has to make a decision, and fast.
Relationships: Savoy/Female Overboss (implied)
Series: Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807771
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Where True Loyalty Lies

It was time to decide, Savoy realized as he watched Nisha riling up the rest of their gang. It was time to decide whose side he was on, who he wanted to back.

There was Nisha, the one sure constant in his life. The constant feeling of longing. The constant feeling of being just good enough for her attention but not good enough for affection. The constant need to do right by her and her alone. The constant torment of wanting to touch but knowing he couldn’t.

And then there was Nora, the woman that had simply waltzed in one day and took control over everything with near impeccable ease. She was someone that he could touch. Someone that used more than simple words to express her appreciation. She was someone who actually wanted him. She wanted him around, she wanted to touch him. She wanted him to touch her. She was everything Nisha wasn’t.

Standing in the shadows as he listened to Nisha lay out a clear plan for her people to follow Savoy felt the knot in his stomach growing tighter.

The time had come for him to decide who he was going to follow: Nisha or Nora. The woman he wanted or the woman he had. The one that had saved him or the one that gave him a reason to keep going.

He knew that if he listened to his first instinct the choice would be clear: he would follow Nisha. But he wasn’t sure if he was thinking with the head on his shoulders or the one down low as Nora had often teased him about in the early hours of the morning before he left her.

_ Think about it,  _ Savoy told himself as he closed his eyes, attempting to block out the sound of Nisha’s voice. He already knew the plan. He already knew what she wanted and how she was going to get it. He had helped her solidify the plan, after all. Not that he would get any credit for it.

Not like he would with Nora.

_ “It was Savoy’s idea,”  _ she would admit as she turned to smile at him.  _ “He came up with the plan and I just approved it.” _

Sighing through his nose he reopened his eyes and tried to focus on what Nisha was saying. He caught Dixie’s eye instead. She was looking at him like a curious cat looked at its next meal. He looked away, catching the end of Nisha’s speech. The part where she promised a slow and certain death to anyone who disobeyed her orders. Glancing back at Dixie again he watched as she dragged a finger across her throat and smiled. Nisha caught the gesture and said something to Dixie as the rest of the gang dispersed. Dixie said something in return, nodding to the man as he waited. For what, he didn’t know, but he didn’t have to wait long to find out.

“Savoy,” Nisha said as she turned and approached him. “I trust you’ll be joining us tonight.”

Not a question. An order. One that before he wouldn’t have hesitated to follow. Still, he didn’t hesitate to agree. He gave her a sharp nod and she smiled approvingly.

“Good boy, Savoy. I knew I kept you around for something. And who knows? You might be the one to take that little bitch out and save the rest of us the trouble.”

“Yeah,” Savoy agreed, lowering his eyes as he realized he had come to his decision. Raising his eyes to Nisha again, he smiled. “I would love to be the last one to hear that little bitch scream for real.”

Nisha hummed in approval and patted his arm before walking off toward Dixie who had been watching the entire thing with great interest. He caught her eye again and held it as Nisha said something to the blonde, something he didn’t fully catch except for his name. He had to assume that had been intentional on Nisha’s part. He watched as Dixie’s face seemed to fall into a look of disappointment before she nodded and turned to follow Nisha away.

Savoy let out a deep breath as he was left alone with his thoughts. He knew what he had to do.

He had to warn the Overboss. He had to tell her that she was in danger, that she needed to leave. She could give it all to Nisha and they could run away together, raise hell and take what they wanted on their own. They could start their own gang, let her be the boss of them and keep her safe from Nisha should she catch wind of her still existing.

Keeping his head down, Savoy made a bee-line for the door. Nora had told him where she would be in case he needed her or just wanted to surprise her. He would go straight there, tell her and plead with her, even bring that one-eyed-freak along with them if that was what it took. Whatever it would take to keep her safe from Nisha.

He was just a foot away from the door when he sensed her. The psycho bitch with a blade. A blade that pressed firmly to his throat as she grabbed him from behind.

“Leaving so soon, Savoy?”

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out my Tumblr, nuka-after-dark to see headcanons, reactions, and memes not posted here or to request a work of your own!


End file.
